The objective of this study is to determine the effects of smoking mentholated cigarettes on nicotine metabolism and on the intake of nicotine from cigarette smoking. This will be a three-week crossover study involving two brief GCRC admissions. During both admissions blood and urine collections will take place after a nicotine/cotinine infusion on the second day of each admission.